This invention relates to a skinning blade for meat skinning machines.
Meat skinning machines presently include a rotatable gripping roll having a plurality of teeth on its outer surface. Mounted in close proximity to the rotating gripping roll is a relatively flat elongated skinning blade which is held by a blade holder. The blade holder includes an arcuate shoe having a concave surface which is adapted to fit in concentric relation to the gripping roll. The arcuate surface of the shoe terminates in a forward leading edge which is spaced slightly behind the cutting edge of the skinning blade. This leading edge tapers to a feather-edge as the lower trailing side of the blade is encountered.
It is difficult to fabricate such an edge, and it is impossible to maintain this edge as the machine is used. As this edge erodes or is otherwise damaged, chips of material are deposited in the crevice left by the eroding edge.
In order to obtain proper severing of the skin from the meat, it is desirable that the pressure shoe provide a constant uniform pressure on the separated skin which is between the pressure shoe and the gripping roll. When the pressure shoe becomes damaged or cut or chipped, this even pressure is hindered, and the skinning operation is not as uniform or as efficient as desired.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved skinning blade for a meat skinning machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a skinning blade including an arcuate surface which takes the place of the pressure shoe previously used with prior art devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a skinning blade having a concave surface which provides improved uniformity of pressure on the skin as it is being severed from the meat.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a skinning blade which includes an arcuate surface which is remote from the blade holder for the skinning blade so that the blade holder or shoe do not need to be honed to a feather-edge to compliment the shape of the arcuate gripping roll.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved skinning blade having an upwardly beveled surface on its lower surface immediately adjacent the cutting edge so as to facilitate the separation of the skin from the meat and cause the skin to move downwardly, whereas the remainder of the meat will move upwardly above the skinning blade.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a skinning blade which can easily be mounted or detached from the blade holder.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved skinning blade having an arcuate surface concentric to the gripping roll which provides an improved durability over the previously used pressure shoes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved blade assembly which minimizes the exposure of sharp edges adjacent the path of the rotating teeth on the gripping roll.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved skinning blade which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.